The Rulebook for Peter and Sasha
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After all their antics Fury is making a list of rules for Peter and Sasha and the Avengers in general... But mostly Peter and Sasha! They have one thing to say... Challenge Accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Sasha couldn't believe this. Fury was being such a.. Such a butt face. It wasn't like they had seriously hurt or killed anyone yet. But no he still went all angry bossman (he was fury-ous!) on them and now they had to write a rules list of things they were not allowed to do.

Like they would really follow them anyway. Peter and Sasha exchanged looks.

"Challenge excepted!"

* * *

1) If your going to skip school your going to be caught... Eventually..

(How was I supposed to know they were watiing for us at Starbucks- Sasha)

(They glared at us, grabbed us by the ear, and dragged us back- Peter)

(So close! Oh so close!- Sasha)

2) You know your guardians scare certain people. Especailly after New York. Don't use it to your advantage!

(So I got introuble at school and the teacher needed my legal guardians name. So I gave him this creepy look and said in a creepy voice "Loki Laufeyson" Then proceeded to laugh insanely.. His face was hilarious! I didn't get introuble!- Sasha)

(Yah until Loki found out!-Peter)

(Shut up Bug Man-Sasha)

3) I'm not allowed to host costume parties on Halloween.

(Bruce showed up as Spider-man and Peter was Hulk... Oh very original guys! Note the sarcasm?-Sasha)

(I would have won to if you didn't cheat!-Peter)

(It's not my fault I make a pretty convincing Zombie-Sasha)

(I was so proud-Loki)

(I'm surrounded by a bunch of cheaters!-Peter)

4) My "abilities" are to be used to do good. Not get stuff I want.

(I'm a shapeshifter! It's what I do!-Sasha)

(YEAH! R-rated movie here we come- Peter)

5)I will not make fun of other peoples names.

(Fury-ous!-Sasha)

6)The following are not allowed to be used as battle cries

"This is where we fight, this is where they die!"

(I shouted this when we went to battle against Dr. Doom and his minions-Peter)

(Should have seen Dooms face!-Sasha)

"Oh don't those Banners look nice!"

(Ironically we were all looking at these huge banners made by the enemy. How ever Bruce gave me a weird look when I said it allowed.. Peter hit me over the head... I was talking about the posters people!-Sasha)

"Just Ice for Justice!"

(Loki shouted this once... I never got it until now... He was in Jotun form during the battle! I randomly laughed when we were in a meeting. Loki smiled down at me and ruffled my hair while I shouted 'I GET IT! JUST ICE FOR JUSTICE! I GET IT!' although Fury wasn't very happy-Sasha)

"Give him a good sporking!"

(Surprisingly it was Hawkeye who said this... At the moment he was still in the middle of eating his half eaten peice of cake and threw his spork at the villain. We died from laughter!-Peter)

"WHY DO I LET YOU GUYS TALK ME INTO THESE THINGS!"

(Loki: Some how Stark had convinced Sasha to turn into a werewolf... It was actually really cute to see!)

(Yah until I got stuck like that! The worst part was I was invited to a pool party the same day and I couldn't change back!- Sasha)

(Tony:Here fido here boy)

(Shut up tin can-Sasha)

And the list goes on and on and on!

7) No one is permitted to ujmp off the helicarrier over the ocean

(GERONIMOOOOOO!-Sasha)

(Tony: "Billionaires first!" Then proceeds to jump off teh side)

(Clint: "BELLY FLOP!")

(That was a fun day!-Peter)

8) Following Rule #7, No one is permitted to jump off the helicarrier ANYWHERE!

(Loki wanted to teach me how to morph into a bird mid air... I couldn't though-Sasha)

(It's like bungee jumping!-Peter)

(TALK ABOUT ADRENALINE RUSH FROM HELL! Then proceeds to jump off with Thor... Loki wasn't a happy camper!-Sasha)

9) Yes. Parent teacher conferences should be brought up to your Parents attention

(I was failing mythology! And they called Loki! I don't think they thoguht it was really him because when we showed up I think the teacher wet himself! I still got grounded for my failing grade though...-Sasha)

(My gym teacher almost made Bruce Hulk out!-Peter)

10) All these rules are to be followed. As well as future ones.

(Haha! AS IF!- Sasha)

(Bring it on! Challenge accepted!-Peter)

* * *

So tell me what you thought! If you have any rule idea's just let me know no matter how many! I hope I did ok!

AN: Sasha is my OC. She used to be Peters friend before he was adopted by Bruce! She is a shapeshifter and was adopted by Loki. I'm making a profile for her and will be up on my bio page soon!


	2. Chapter 2

11) Nobody is to say this around the new recruits

"If it comes down to you or me.. You got another thing comin"

(Haha right before a battle with venom! PRICELESS!-Sasha)

(I heard a couple gulp and take a step back... Still can't believe they listened to us... Everytime!-Peter)

"Ok so this is the plan... JUST DON'T DIE!"

(Surprisingly Tony and Bruce thought this was funny- Peter)

(Ha works everytime!- Sasha)

"If this is thee end I'm going out in style... SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" then proceed to shove a new recruit infront of you...

(We didn't get as many newbies that month - Sasha)

(Yep and we got yelled at by Bruce and Loki - Peter)

(I don't really know what they were saying... I kind of tuned them out.. All I really heard was Push, Stupid, Scared, Recruits, Again! Well if you insist! - Sasha)

"I'm gonna cover you from way back there"

(Actually I'm still surprised they still listen to us.. - Peter)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH- your in my way- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(They gave us these crazy looks! Everybody did! - Sasha)

(Even the enemy gave us this pitiful look! I swear Green Goblin asked if we were ok in the head! - Peter)

"I'm sorry to say that your insurance plan doesn't cover death by intergalatic villians"

(You then proceed to turn around and walk away - Peter)

12) You are no longer allowed to quote superman whenever you see Captain Amercia

("This looks like a job for Superman" - Sasha)

("LOOK EVERYONE ITS SUPERMAN!" - Peter)

13)Don't tease people because of their hero costume

(Someone call the exterminator we got a spider infestation! - Sasha)

(Look its a walking talking animal! SCIENCE! - Peter)

(Its a walking talking Tin Can! - Sasha)

(Tony: Atleast I have laser cannons!)

14) Don't mess with Harley

(Who knew Tony could be so protective! - Sasha)

(Robot man never saw it comin - Peter)

(Harley: How did he even find out?)

(Tony: We're connected!)

15) When your sick.. Stay in bed

(I don't get sick very often but when I do I tend to sleep a lot. Went out on a mission. Loki ended up having to carry me back... Got to admit his cape is soft! - Sasha)

(If I even look like I'm sick Bruce calls a docter and refuses to let me out of bed! - Peter)

(Ahh the pros shape shifter! - Sasha)

(Jerk! - Peter)

16) Don't give people background music.

(Peter is Spider Pig)

(Bruce is the theme of Bil Nye the Science Guy!)

(Tony is I wanna be a billionaire)

(HE already is stupid! - Sasha)

(Fury is Eye of the Tiger)

kylie. roby .58

17) No video game contests

(We were playing Mario Cart when we were called out... I was winning to! - Peter)

(Haha not for very long - Sasha)

(Clint: Haha you just got served!)

(... - Peter)

18) No prank wars. At All!

(Sasha got the wise idea to try and prank Loki - Peter)

(yup but failed and blamed it on Thor. Who loki then pranked back and said it was Clint. - Sasha)

(Yah and then Clint pranked Bruce who in turn pranked Tony who pranked Natasha but backfired and got Fury instead - Peter)

(I think one eye'd joe's eye twitched - Sasha)

19) Tony is not allowed to pick Peter and Sasha up from school in the Ironman suit

("He's my aunts brothers sisters dogs cousins owners daughters boyfriends uncle" - Sasha and Peter)

(Don't make me repeat it please! - Peter)

(Ok one more time slower... He. Is. My. Aunts. Brothers. Sisters. Dogs. Cousins. Owners. Daughters. Boyfriends. Uncle. Did you get that? - Sasha)

20) You can't challenge a Major League baseball pitcher to a throw off to see who can throw more strikes.

(This is for Clint actually - Peter)

(Yep you'd think he would be a good pitcher! Turns out baseballs not his calling - Sasha)

(We walked away. "Nope I don't know that man Hawkeye! Who is it you speak of? - Peter)

* * *

SO let me know what you thought! Any you wanna see let me know and I'll make it happen! Thank You .58 for the idea's! Anymore let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

21) You may not hide somewhere and pop out at people walking by

(How was I supposed to know Fury would be the one passing! - Sasha)

(Haha he screams like a girl! - Peter)

22)Don't not mix ANY chemicals in either Bruce or Tony's lab

(It turned blue - Sasha)

(Then exploded - Peter)

(Grounded for a month and banned from all labs - Sasha)

(Totally worth it! - Peter)

23) Do not make a rules list for the rules list

(Rule #1: Disregard anything on the first Rules list! - Sasha)

24) Don't use words such as "Fudge" or "Bench" in an angry way. We know what you mean!

(In the middle of a meeting after I found out our science project was destroyed by Flash! - Peter)

(Loki and Bruce threatened to wash out mouthes out with soap! - Sasha)

25) Don't use the words "blown up", "explosion, "bomb", and or "helicarrier" in the same sentence

(haha! - Peter)

(Who would have thought they still would take us seriously - Sasha)

(Those who aren't new just shook their heads sadly at us - Peter)

26) You may not hack or use the helicarriers weapons

(One word... kaBOOOOOMMMMMM! - Sasha)

(PLASMA CANNON... nice! - Peter)

27)Don't start to smile randomly

(they WILL question your insanity!)

28)The puppy dog eyes only work on certain people

(THOR!)

29) Don't judge people but what they wear. That goes for everyone!

(This jerky new recruit started to insult me because of what I wear. Mostly goth but with some color. Green is the other color most of the time but thats besides the point. This guy started calling my a freak and a traitor and a experiment gone wrong. Really hurt my feelings - Sasha)

(Made her run away crying - Peter)

(He was last seen alone with Loki. Hasn't been seen since - Sasha)

(Skys Fire Lady15)

30) The following cartoons and or movies are banned. You are not permitted to qoute them

Big Bang Theory

(BAZINGA! - Peter)

Scooby Doo

(Scooby snacks! - Sasha)

NCIS

(Grab your gear! - Peter)

Transformers

(Roll out! - Sasha)

Star Wars

(May the force be with you! - Peter)

(Fun this is - Sasha)

* * *

Any ideas let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

21) Everyone has flaws. Don't tease people

(Thunderstorms scare me! Ended up going to find Loki, who was watching a movie with the other adults, he held me until I fell asleep - Sasha)

(I hate the dark! - Peter)

22) You are not to mimic Fury during meetings.

(Bla bla bla - Peter)

(He's just mad they listened to us better! - Sasha)

Mrs. Banner - forever

23) No pets in or on the helicarrier

(Fenrir is not a dog! He is my older brother dumbos! - Sasha)

24) No trying to make Bruce Hulk out and leave Loki locked in the same room.

(To be completely honest I was more afraid of Sash! If it wasn't for Loki the new recruits would probably be dead! - Peter)

25) NO hiding Thor's pop-tarts in other people's rooms

(Haha who knew he would practically tear the building apart looking for them! - Peter)

(Tony and Natasha cam back and could only look on in shock. Dad was laughing so hard! - Sasha)

(Wait till he finds out the store down the street is out of pop-tarts... - Peter)

Anime - GuardianAngel

26) Making song parodies for each Avenger is banned

(My inspiration was the POTTER PUPPETS! -Sasha + Peter)

27) Flash Mobs on the helicarrier are forbidden

(We played We are the Champions - Sasha)

(I swear Fury was tapping his foot! - Peter)

28) Don't encourage the new recruits to challenge Clint and Natasha to a Nerf war

(Oh the embarrassment! Priceless! - Sasha)

(You'll be fine! Promise! note the sarcasm - Peter)

29) The following games are never to be played (again)

Risk

(Nat took it to far)

Axis and Allies

And any other games involving world domination

(How's it feel to know that a 15 year old kid could take over the world but not some all powerful god?)

(Loki: Sasha your grounded)

30) Fury's office is to remain pink and sparkle free

(We are soo good! - Peter)

* * *

So thats another ten! THanks you to - forever and Anime - GuardianAngel for the idea's! Any one who has idea's they are welcome!


End file.
